Bajo la piel
by Nicolaaa
Summary: Santa Madre de todo lo mágico y lo no mágico. ¿Era esa Lily Evans? ¿Sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor? ¿Sobre James Potter? ¿Con la lengua metida profundamente en su garganta? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en el mundo? Y si, extraña y maravillosamente, había despertado en el mundo donde lo imposible sucedía…¿Por qué diablos no estaba Remus Lupin besándome? RL/OC


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JKR. Si leen algo y les parece familiar, no es mío (y).

* * *

Secretos.

La vida está lleno de ellos. Dicen.

Crean espacios para establecer diferentes grados de confianza, según la importancia o la cantidad de secretos que se revelen a una persona en particular. Pero si la confianza es demasiada y el secreto es revelado a muchas personas, pierde su valor como secreto y, por lo tanto, la confianza también lo hace.

Pero el concepto de confianza no es algo para ir alardeando por el mundo. Porque la idea del secreto es…que siga siendo secreto. Y si la persona a la que se confió el secreto va por la vida gritando que sabe algo que el resto no…pasan dos cosas.

Primero, el secreto, pese a no ser conocido en su contenido, será conocido en su existencia y gente muy, muy molesta puede insistir, insistir e insistir hasta saber de qué se trataba y gritar a los cuatro vientos el secreto, lo que es malo, porque dejaría de ser…bueno, secreto. Y, segundo, quiere decir que la persona a la que se reveló el secreto era un idiota redomado que no merecía la confianza y que se ha de hacer esfuerzos para que los futuros guardianes de los secretos sean, al menos, un poco menos imbéciles.

¿Por qué estoy aburriendo al mundo con todo el asunto de los secretos? Porque yo tengo uno…enorme. Gigantesco. Colosalmente tremendo.

Yo, Antonina Italia Rossini, estoy perdida e irremediablemente enamorada.

¿De quién? Oh, ¿no les gustaría saberlo?

Claro que no les gustaría, qué les va a importar, pero lo diré de todos modos. De Remus John Lupin.

¿Lo sabe él? Por supuesto que no, por eso es un secreto tan tremendamente grande.

Probablemente no sabe ni que existo, menos va a saber que dentro del Castillo existe alguien que suspira por él todos los días. La vida…es una mierda.

¿Cómo sé que su segundo nombre es John? Porque soy una maldita acosadora, en palabras de mi mejor amiga Caprice, aunque yo prefiero la palabra "ninja".

Y he ahí el problema con mi secreto, porque si dejara de serlo y Remus Oh-dueño-de-mi-corazón Lupin llegase a enterarse…bueno, sólo lograría lo que logro habitualmente. Avergonzarme a mí misma. Nada nuevo ahí, pero ¿para qué ir por el mundo buscando la vergüenza, si llegará a mí de todos modos?

Porque, vamos a ser sinceros. El tipo es genial. Tiene un cabello espectacular y unos ojos maravillosos. Era Prefecto en su casa. Tenía un apodo, Lunático, que pese a no tener sentido alguno, era un buen apodo y, por lejos, mucho mejor que "petiza" y "chica italiana", que eran los mejores que alguna vez yo había tenido.

¡Ni siquiera soy italiana! Y sé que mi segundo nombre es Italia, pero qué culpa tengo yo de que mi madre haya sido una loca obsesionada con el tema. La muy bruta se sentía tan orgullosa de que un italiano guapo y adinerado se casara con ella que no sólo se aseguró de que mi nombre quedara inscrito con el bendito apellido extranjero, sino que además corrió a comprar un libro de "Nombres italianos para bebés" antes de que yo naciera, incluso cuando el italiano en cuestión la abandonó en la mitad del embarazo.

Mi abuela dice que su inmensa belleza era para compensar su ausencia de cerebro. La recordamos siempre con cariño.

Y bueno, sobre eso de "petiza", sí soy bastante baja, pero no _tan_ baja. Habrá otras cualidades más importantes que mi estatura al momento de buscarme un apodo, ¿no?

Mis tremendas…capacidades para…carajo.

En fin, Remus Lupin era un espectacular diez, cuando yo era un triste tres. Por lo que transformar mi secreto en un no-secreto quedaba descartado. Completamente.

Por otra parte, si nadie nunca en la vida se enteraba; que sería hermoso, basándose en lo mencionado anteriormente; iba a morir virgen.

No que sea muy importante, pero sí…importante.

Porque estaba enamorada y, al parecer no había vuelta atrás. El flechazo había ocurrido en mi primer año en Hogwarts y si no me había des-enamorado en los últimos seis años, es que ya no iba a pasar.

Les cuento como sucedió.

Era la primera vez que veía el Expreso de Hogwarts, al menos en vivo y estaba en shock. Medio minuto antes, mi abuela, una dulce ancianita llamada Edith, me había abrazado, besado en la mejilla y me había lanzado contra una muralla mientras gritaba "¡Y allá vas!".

No tan dulce anciana, después de todo, pero al menos no me había lanzado contra una montaña de concreto de verdad, sino contra la barrera que protegía de ojos _muggle_ a la plataforma 9 ¾.

Así que no había terminado estampada contra un muro, sino de cara contra el piso. Lo que, por cierto, era apenas una leve mejora.

Y entonces alcé la vista y fue amor a primera vista. No con Remus, con el tren, que era enorme, brillante y majestuoso.

La parte de Remus viene después. Un par de segundos después, de hecho, cuando un Remus de once años cayó sobre mí, al intentar cruzar la barrera hacia el andén, encontrándose con un bulto en el suelo.

El bulto siendo yo.

Para mi vergüenza, no fue un "¡Uf! Oh, por dios, disculpa lo descuidada, estaba sacándole brillo a mis botas para ver más claramente en ellas el reflejo de tu hermosura cuando cayeras a mí desde el cielo" lo que abandonó mi boca.

No, eso habría sido mucho pedir. Lo que abandonó mi boca fue un chillido similar al que hacen los cerdos cuando los asustan, seguido de una de las palabrotas favoritas de mi abuela.

Que no voy a mencionar, porque me da eterna vergüenza.

El punto era que Remus se había quitado de encima como si se hubiese quemado y se había quedado mirándome como si estuviera loca. Y su cara combinaba perfectamente con la cara de quien supuse era su madre. Cara de "Santo cielo, ¿es eso una niña o un elfo doméstico muy mal educado?"

Y bueno, que diablos, me enamoré. Cupido estaba de un humor especialmente enfermizo ese día, estoy segura.

Y, seis años después, empezando mi séptimo y último año en Hogwarts...estaba más o menos en la misma situación.

Quizá era el momento de perder la esperanza y comprar un gato.

Sí, eso iba a hacer, iba a comprar un gato y lo iba a llamar… "Voy".

De "voy a morir virgen".

Dejé caer mi cabeza para golpear la gran mesa de Hufflepuff, que era donde estaba sentada en ese momento. Mi vida apestaba.

–Hey, Ann... –esa era Caprice, mi mejor amiga.

–¿Mmh?

–Te ves absolutamente horrible hoy –¿Que por qué soy su amiga? A veces me pregunto lo mismo.

–Me conmueve los esfuerzos que haces todas las mañanas para buscar distintas formas de halagarme, Cap. Me conmueve.

–Ah, la personalidad Reina del Drama, reemplazando a Ann-la-depresiva. Esto se está poniendo bueno. ¿Qué te puso de tan mal humor?

Caprice insistía en que yo tenía cierto desorden psicológico, con múltiples personalidades. Perdí la cuenta enumerando cuántas personalidades ya ha "descubierto".

–La vida, la vida.

–Oh, y ahí está Ann-la-filósofa-profunda.

Santo Merlín…

No alcancé a responderle nada a Caprice, porque entonces nos encontramos sumergidas en un mar de cuchicheos, haciendo absolutamente imposible que cuchicheáramos entre nosotras.

Lo primero que hice fue revisar mi ropa, para ver si había comida en ella. Pero no había nada en ninguna parte.

Mi falda estaba libre de manchas, mi camisa blanca intacta. Mi corbata no estaba dentro de la mermelada. Todo en su lugar. De todas formas hubiese sido raro que cuchichearan tan abiertamente sobre mí, teniendo comida encima.

La última vez me había paseado por medio Castillo antes de que alguien se dignara a avisarme que tenía huevo en el cabello. No muy amables, no.

En fin, busqué con la mirada el origen del cotilleo y no me demoré mucho en encontrarlo. En la mesa de al lado, estaba James Potter sentado. ¿Qué había de raro en eso? Absolutamente nada. Lo raro era que había alguien sentado en su regazo. ¿Algo más raro que eso? Ese alguien era Lily Evans.

¿Aún más raro que eso? Lily tenía su lengua metida profundamente en la garganta de Potter.

En nombre de todo lo mágico, ¿qué estaba sucediendo en el mundo?

Y si, extrañamente, había despertado en el mundo donde lo imposible sucedía…¿por qué diablos no estaba Remus Lupin besándome?

* * *

**Hola! Llevaba aproximadamente una semana con esto en la cabeza...y bueno, lo dejaré acá, por si mi musa inspiradora decide darle una oportunidad! En mi cabeza es un RL/OC, pero se me ocurren una buena cantidad de situaciones en las que Sirius tiene participación principal...típico ajajajaja  
Además, me gustó la idea de cambiar la persona narrativa. De tercera, como era habitual en mí, a primera persona...bueh, si pueden, cuéntenme qué les pareció! (:  
Besos!**


End file.
